wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grüner Drachenschwarm
Der Grüne Drachenschwarm ist der Schwarm des Grünen Wyrms Ysera, er bewacht den smaragdgrünen thumbTraum und die Natur. Um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen Arbeiten sie mit den Druiden zusammen. Da sie halb im Traum und halb Wach sind sieht man sie oft mit geschlossenen Liedern. Sie bekämpfen den Smaragdgrünen Albtraum und haben ihn besiegt, nun stellen sie sich den Feuerelementaren unter Ragnaors, zusammen mit den Druiden wollen sie verhindern das der Weltenbaum vernichtet wird. Mitgliederarten Wie in jedem großen Drachenschwarm sind auch im grünen jede Art von Drachen zu finden. *Grüner Wyrm *Grüner Drache *Grüner Jungdrache *Grüner Drakonoide *Grüne Drachenbrut *Grüne Drachenwelpe Kultur thumb|290pxDie grünen Drachen sind ein zurückgezogener Schwarm.Sie sind der zahlreichster Schwarm Azeroths, doch das fählt nicht auf da sich die Grünen nicht gern auf der Ebene der Sterblichen aufhalten.Denn ihrer Ebene und ihr Aufgabenbereich ist der Smaragdgrüne Traum,die ätherische Blaupause von Azeroth.Diese Ebene ist zeitlos, deshalb scheint es das grüne Drachen unsterblich und langlebig sind. Yseras Gefährten sind nie auserhalb des Traums zu finden.Deshalb gelten sie als unsterblich.Andere Drachen nennen sie deshalb die "Brüdern und Schwestern des Traums". In ihrem bestreben die Natur zu beschützen werden sie von den Nachtelfdruiden unterstüzt.Viele Nachtelfen haben deshalb eine besondere Verbindung zum Schwarm aufgebaut, viele von ihnen sind deshalb direkte Diener einzelner Drachen. Der grüne Drachenschwarm ist ein ruhiger,meditativer Schwarm,die meisten Grünen verbringen ihre meiste Zeit damit in Meditation und Studium des Traums zu verweilen.Wie die meisten anderen Schwärme auch sind sie sehr bemüht die Welt die ihnen anvertraut wurde zu beschützen sie analysieren alles Leben und verstecken dessen Geheimnisse tief im Smaragdgrünen Traum.Dort intaktieren die Drachen dan mit den Kreaturen und dessen Traumgestalten. Die Grünen können überraschend schnell fliehen, sie nutzen ihre Kräfte um sich schnell in den Smaragdgrünen Traum zu retten.Sie sind der Schwarm der die Ereignisse auf der Ebene der Sterblichen am wenigsten beobachtet, meist müssen sie erst von Drachen anderer Schwärme vor Gefahren gewarnt werden.Sollten sich grüne Drachen auf die Ebene der Sterblichen wagen tun sie das nur halb, meist bleiben sie im Traum und eine Illusion oder äterische Figur erscheint in der Ebene der Sterblichen. Männliche Grüne Drachennamen enden auf -uns, die der Weibchen auf -ra.Wenn sie sich in Humanoide verwandeln bevorzugen sie die Form der Hoch- und Nachtelfen. Geschichte thumb|372pxAls die Titanen die Schöpfung Azeroths abgeschlossen hatten, erwählten die Mitglieder des Pantheons Drachenaspekte die in ihrem Auftrag über den Planeten wachen sollen.Eonar die Lebensbinderin erwählte neben Alexstrsza als Wächterin über das Leben deren Schwester Ysera soll über die Träume wachen. Als das geschah sprach Eonar: Du bist gebunden an den erwachenden Traum der Schöpfung.Die Natur ist dein Reich und alle Dinge erhaschen einen kurzen Blick auf den Smaragdgrünen Traum,wenn sie schlafen.Du siehst sie alle,Ysera.Und sie sehen dich, obwohl sie es vielleicht nicht wissen.Wie die Lebensbinderin berührst du alle lebenden Wesen und singst ihnen die Lieder der Schöpfung." Als dieser Segen gegeben wurde fiel Ysera in eine tiefe Trance, immer gebunden an den Wachtraum der Schöpfung.Bekannt als die "Träumerin" wurden sie und ihr Schwarm zum Wächter der Wildnis und ihre Reich,den Smaragdgrünen Traum. In diesen Jahrtausenden,bekannt als Zeitalter der Drachen,lebte und arbeitete der grüne Schwarm mit anderen 4 großen Schwärmen. Die grünen Drachen waren die zahlreichsten. Krieg der Ahnen Doch der Friede auf Azeroth sollte nicht ewig halten,die Hochgebornen in ihrem Machthunger hatten geschafft Dämonen nach Kalimdor zu schaffen.Diese brennende Legion bedrohte nun alles Leben, die Drachen wollten handeln.Um die Legion zu vernichten, hat der Aspekt des Schwarzen Schwarms,Neltharion einen Vorschlag. Er hat ein Artefakt erschaffen,die Drachenseele, in diesen Gegenstand sollten alle Drachen aller Schwärme ihre Energie geben.Diese sollte dann gegen die Legion verwendet werden als dieser Vorgang abgeschlossen war glühte sie merkwürdig, was Ysera auffiel,doch Neltharion beruhigte sie.Ysera sollte recht haben, Neltharion war von den alten Göttern verdorben worden,mitten im Kampf richtete er die Seele gegen Dämonen,Nachtelfen und Drachen. Da sie Chancenlos waren flohen die Drachen und versteckten sich.Die Energien der Seele wirkten aber bei seinem Meister, sie drohten ihn zu zerreißen, als er von Platten geflickt wieder auftauchte wurde Neltharion zu Todesschwinge. Denn er ist hinter seiner Drachenseele her.Diese wurde von Illidan gestohlen und zum Brunnen der Ewigkeit gebracht, die Macht des Artefakt sollte Sargeras nach Azeroth bringen.Also flogen alle Drachenaspekte zum Angriff auf den Brunnen.Als der Zauber scheiterte zerbrach die Welt.Die Dämonenseele wurde von den Drachenaspekten versiegelt, für Todesschwinge unbrauchbar. Die Pflanzung des Weltenbaums Als die Nachtelfen endeckten das Illidan einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen hatte, wandten sie sich an die Drachenaspekte.Um den Brunnen zu versiegeln pflanzten sie auf ihm einen Baum.Der Weltenbaum Nordrassil versiegelte die Kräfte des Brunnens. Ysera weihte den Baum, sie gewährte den Nachtelfen Zugang zu ihrem Reich, dem Smaragdgrünen Traum,so konnten Malfurion und Cenarius weitere Druiden ausbilden.Ysera und die anderen Aspekte versiegelten die Drachenseele und versteckten sie an einem unbekannten Ort, tief unter der Erde. Nachkriegszeit Um den Druiden zu helfen und um den Smaragdgrünen Traum zu beschützen, pflanzten die Drachen große Bäume an den Zugängen des Traums.Dort wurden dann große Verbände des Schwarms stationiert.Die Drachen bewachen diese Bäume bis zum heutigen Tag. Eine besondere Freundschaft entwickelte sich zwischen den Nachtelfen der späteren Blutmythosinsel.Diese von Prinz Toreth beherrschten Kaldorei waren so eng mit den Drachen beffeundet das Ysera den Kaldorei gestattete auf ihren Kindern zu reiten. Sie wurden als Drachenreiter von Loreth'Aran bekannt.Yseras Wohlwollen sorgte dafür das Todesschwinge bald einen Groll gegen die Nachtelfen hegte und seinem Schwarm einen Angriff befahl. Einer von Todesschwinges Offizieren,Messerrachen führte den Angriff auf die Heimat der Drachenreiter, die Insel Dracheninsel.Bei diesem Gemetzel wurden beide Seiten komplett vernichtet, die Geister der Drachen und Nachtelfen leben noch immer auf der Insel. Die Grünen begannen bald, Seite an Seite mit den anderen Schwärmen, einen erbarmungslosen Krieg gegen die Schwarzen. In einem jahrtausendelangen Konflikt wurde der schwarze Schwarm fast vernichtet, aber auch die anderen Schwärme verloren zahlreiche Mitglieder. Ihre Zahl konnte sich nie wieder erholen, das Zeitalter der Drachen war vorbei. Krieg der Sandstürme Erneut bedrohte großes Urteil Kalimdor: die Silithiden griffen unter dem Einfluss von C'Thun die Nachtelfen an.Bald bedrohten sie die Brutstätte der bronzenen Drachen, die Höhlen der Zeit, um die Welt und die anderen Schwärme zu beschützen wandte sich Anachronos,Sohn des Nozdormu an die Aspekte, sie schickten ihre direkten Kinder und Erben: Ysera schickte neben einigen Drachen ihre Tochter Merithia zu Hilfe.Als Ahn'Qiraj versiegelt wurde blieb Sie in der Stadt zurück um Zeit zu verschaffen. Der Tempel von Atal'Hakkar Nachdem die Trollpriester der Atal'ari im Bürgerkrieg der Gurubashi besiegt und vertrieben wurden, zogen sie sich in ihren Tempel in den Sümpfen des Elends zurück.Dort wollten sie ihren Blutgott Hakkar erneut beschwören. Als Ysera das erfuhr zerschmetterte sie selbst den Tempel.Dann griff eine Armee Drachenbrut,einige Jungdrachen, ihren Gemahl Eranikus und dessen Bruder Iltharius zum Tempel, sie sollten die Reste der Trolle vernichten und den Tempel bewachen.Doch dort wurden die Drachen von irgendetwas verdorben,nur Iltharius konnte entkommen.In ihrem Wahnsinn bewachen sie die Ruinen des Tempels noch immer. Die Schlacht von Grim Batol Kurz vor Beginn des zweiten Krieges war Yseras Schwester, Alexstrasza, vom Drachenmalclan gefangen genommen worden. Die Orcs bedienten sich der Dämonenseele um Sie und ihren Schwarm unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein roter war frei, Korialstrasz, Alexstraszas Gemahl, kontaktierte die anderen Aspekte und brachte sie dazu nach Grim Batol zu kommen um Alexstrasza zu retten und Todesschwinge zu vernichten,denn dieser war wegen Alexstraszas Eier nach Grim Batol gekommen. Mit der Hilfe des Menschen Rhonin konnte die Drachenseele zerstört werden. Wieder im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte begannen die nun wiedervereinten Aspekte eine Jagd auf Todesschwinge. Nach dem dritten Krieg Die Drachenschwärme hatten sich aus dem zweiten Krieg gegen die brennende Legion herausgehalten. Um die Sterblichen nach den schrecklichen Verlusten und Ereignissen zu schonen beschlossen die Drachen die gefärdesten Plätze und Orte gegen die Reste der brennenden Legion zu beschützen. Unter anderem wurden sie in der flüsternden Schlucht aufgestellt um den verletzten Weltenbaum vor den Überresten der Brennenden Legion zu beschützen. Auch am Sonnenbrunnen wurden die Drachen gesehen. Der Alptraum Eine neue Bedrohung wurde im Smaragdgrünen Traum endeckt, der Alptraum, er verdreht und verzerrt alles was sich im Traum befindet.Als Ursprung nimmt man die alten Götter an.Die ersten Opfer sind Cenarius und Malfurion beide sind wegen des Alptraums nun im smargadgrünen Traum gefangen. World of Warcraft thumb|326pxIltharius versteckt sich noch immer in einer Höhle in den Sümpfen des Elends.Dort erhofft er mutige Helden zu finden die in den versunkenen Tempel eindringen und dort die grünen Drachen töten.Ebenfalls sollen sie dann die Atal'al Priester daran hindern Hakkar wieder in die Welt die Sterblichen zu beschwören. Andere Drachen sind ebenfalls zu Opfern des Albtraums geworden.Entstellt und Verdorben sind die Drachen des Albtraums: Emeriss,Lethon,Taerar und Ysondre zu einer großen Gefahr für die Natur und die Sterblichen geworden.Sie sind in der Nähe der großen Bäume gesehen worden, in ihrem schändlichen Treiben haben sie bereits die dort verbleibenden Drachen korumpiert.Die großen Bäume samt ihrem Portal befinden sich in der Traumbresche in Ferelas,Seradane im Hinterland,Waldeslied im Eschental und der Zwielichtshain im Dämmerwald. In Ahn'Qiraji wird die Tochter von Ysera,Meritha wiedergefunden.Wie Caelestrasz und Arygos wird sie von C'thun kontrolliert.Die Macht der armen Drachen wird dazu verwendet um die neusten Kreationen Moam und die Obsidianzerstörer zu erschaffen.Vethersa will die Drachen befreien,traut sich aber nicht in den Tempel da sie befürchtet ebenfalls kontrolliert zu werden. Wrath of the Lichking Nach seinen Erfolgen in den Sümpfen des Elends und Eranikus' Läuterung wird Iltharius zum Botschafter des grünen Drachenschwams innerhalb des Wyrmruhpakts.Dieser Pakt will Malygos' Wahnsinn Einhalt gebieten und die Untoten daran hindern neue Frostwyrms zu erschaffen.Deshalb verteidigen sie verbittert die heiligen Drachensanktuarien. Ysera befindet sich im der der Grünen und ist aufgrund eines Missverständnisses Fremden gegenüber agressiv eingestellt. Nishera die Gartenhüterin hofft das Gleichgewicht des Smaragddrachenschreins wieder her zu stellen so das er sich gegen den Lichkönig verteidigen kann. Sturmgrimm Mit der Hilfe seiner Verbündeten kann Malfurion Sturmgrimm endlich aus dem Albtraum entkommen.Er findet heraus wer dahinter steckt: Xavius. Dieser wurde während des Krieges der Ahnen in einen Baum verwandelt, als dieser drang er langsam in den Traum ein und konnte ihn korrumpieren. Mit Hilfe der Albtraumdrachen kann er Ysera gefangen nehmen. left|thumbEbenfalls benutzt er den verwirrten Fandral Hirschhaupt der die unwissenden Druiden dazu verleitet ihre Macht in den verdorbenen Baum Teldrassil zu leiten. Der gereinigte Eranikus opfert sich damit Ysera frei kommt. Malfurion kann Xavius vernichten und Fandral besiegen. Ebenfalls werden die meisten Albtraumdrachen getötet. Aus Dank für die Hilfe segnen Alexstrasza und Ysera den neuen Weltenbaum. Cataclysm Lediglich Ysondre wird geheilt und lebt jetzt in selbstauferlegter Schande im Exil.Auf dem Berg Hyjal vereeinen sich die grünen Drachen mit dem Zrikel des Cenarius um den Weltenbaum vor Ragnaros und seiner feurigen Armee zu beschützen. Drachenseele Auch Ysera gibt ihre Kräfte und ihre Unsterblichkeit auf um Todesschwinge zu vernichten. Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Drachenschwärme Kategorie:Druiden Kategorie:Grüner Drachenschwarm en:Green dragonflight fi:Green Dragonflight fr:Vol vert pl:Green Dragonflight